Birds of a Feather
by Aunt Bran
Summary: I had so much fun with Jacob and Renesmee in "Gentle Giant" I just had to provide them with some new adventures. How about four kids to start? This story continues ten years after their wedding. They both want children of their own, but when they are told that won't happen they decide to adopt. Their family looks like a "League of Nations," and that's just how they like it.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black pulled into his driveway and smiled. It looked like Renesmee had decorated the house with brightly colored lights while he was at work. The lights outlined the roof line and adorned a big fir tree in the front yard. He shook his head, amazed at how she could find the time while caring for their four kids.

Entering the back door, he set his lunch box on the counter next to two smaller ones. He dutifully opened all three and removed the thermoses, dumping any remaining contents down the sink and filling each with water. Four-year-old Jimmy came running into the kitchen and tugged on Jacob's dirty jeans. He held up his hands. "Daddy?"

God, how he loved that name! He picked up the little boy and set him, giggling, on his broad shoulders. "Let's go find Mommy, okay?" Jacob ducked through the doorway into the family room. Mei Hua Black dropped her picture book and came running. Jacob scooped the little girl up in his arms and kissed her. "Where's Mommy, Mei?" The two-year-old pointed.

Almost hidden behind a huge Christmas tree, Renesmee sat in her wooden rocker holding 11-month-old Clarence. His tiny brown face lit up when he saw Jacob. "Dada!" Chubby hands reached out for him.

Renesmee stood and held up her face for a kiss. "Sure, when your tummy is full it's all about Dada! But when it's time to change your diaper…" She laughed.

"Hey! I've changed my share of diapers!" Jacob complained half-heartedly. He knew his wife was the glue holding this patchwork family together "Mmmm...you taste good." He smiled and kissed her once more.

"Sorry, Babe, but you smell like motor oil. Go get your shower while I start supper." She set the baby in his playpen and headed for the kitchen.

Freshly showered, clad in flannel shorts and a t-shirt, he helped her set the table. As she ducked under his arm to place Mei's tiny fork and spoon, she suddenly looked up at him. "Damn. Now you smell good enough to eat!"

Chuckling, he set down the rest of the plates. "Honey, I ran into Embry today at the auto parts store. He said Leah's going to call you about setting up a playdate. Is your calendar handy?"

She picked up her phone and opened the calendar app. "Thursday afternoons are usually good, after I pick them up from Pre-K. I can pick Amber up at the same time and bring her here. I'll coordinate with Leah." She pushed a few buttons and started to put the phone down. "Oh, and I had a call from Esme. Zafrina and Senna are in town and would like to see Clarence. I told them to stop by tomorrow."

He nodded. "Wait - one more thing while you have the calendar out. Can you squeeze in sex with your husband one of these days? Shouldn't take more than a half hour."

She frowned at the calendar, studying the notations. "How's next month? I think I have a Sunday night free, probably could give you a whole hour if you don't mind the baby watching. Otherwise, you'll just have to get the job done in 15 minutes." She giggled, shoving the phone in her pocket. "Is it really that bad, Jake?"

"It's been eight days," he pouted, "but who's counting?"

"Eight days and four hours," she shot back. "You're not the only one counting." She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, but it's soooo worth the wait!" she purred, kissing him lightly before calling, "Soup's on! Come and get it!"

The kids clambered into the kitchen and onto their assigned seats. Jake helped Mei into her booster chair while the twins took their places. The twins were strategically placed, one next to each parent. They were best friends, with the possible exception of meal time.

They were from the nearby Makah tribe, and they looked enough like Jacob to pass for his own children. Jacob and Renesmee had adopted them at only two months of age, shortly after their mother died in a car accident. The babies were in the car, but miraculously escaped unscathed.

Jacob and Renesmee had desperately wanted children, but Carlisle had broken the news to them before their marriage. As a human/vampire hybrid, she could never conceive a child of her own. It shot the hell out of Billy's theory that the imprint was meant to preserve their bloodline, but they had made their peace with it and decided to adopt. They were married five years when Jimmy and Jenny came into their lives, and the others had followed.

The strangest of these had been the message from Zafrina in the Amazon jungle. Zafrina had found a baby boy in a deserted hut. She didn't have a lot of compassion for humans in general, but the owner of the hut was a drug lord, a truly malevolent being, and she had dispatched him in traditional vampire fashion. As her victim's heart stuttered to a stop, she sensed another faint heartbeat nearby. Hearing a muffled cry from an adjacent room, she found a tiny human who captivated her heart of stone. Reminded of a conversation she'd had with Carlisle Cullen about the Blacks, she contacted him - and the rest was history. Thankfully, Carlisle provided his jet for Renesmee and Bella to fly to the Pantanal wetlands in South America and pick the baby up. Mr. Jenks had been able to supply the necessary paperwork to make the adoption look official.

They had actually adopted Mei from an orphanage in Washington. Her family came from Canada, and there was little other information in the note they left with her. Jake and Nessie intended to blend some element of her Chinese culture into every holiday to honor her heritage. Not yet three, she was already more adept at using chopsticks than either of her parents. Their tree was decorated with red paper chains the children made together.

Renesmee set the bowls on the table and took her place, and the family joined hands. "Daddy, can I say the blessing?" It was Jenny who asked. "Amber and I have been practicing." Leah and Embry's only child was just a few months older than the twins, and she was Jenny's best friend.

Jacob smiled and nodded. She was so earnest. "It's MAY I, Honey, and of course you may. I'll help you if you need it."

Everyone bowed their heads and Jenny intoned: "We thank Great Spirit for this food; we thank the Earth Mother for producing it, and we thank all those who labored to bring it to us. May the food before us nourish the Spirit within us."

"Amen," Jacob breathed. "Great job, Sweetheart!"

Not to be outdone, Jimmy said " _May_ I do it tomorrow? I know the words too." Jacob nodded. "Looks like we'll have to start taking turns!" He gave the hands on either side of his a gentle squeeze that quickly passed around the table.

As Renesmee helped the children load their plates, Mei picked up her fork with a frown. "No fork," she said clearly. Jacob chuckled and went to the silverware drawer and brought back a pair of chopsticks. Mei grinned and dug in.

After dinner, while the twins helped clean up the kitchen, Mei wanted to get in the playpen to play with Clarence. Jacob boosted her in and Clarence's face lit up. "Okay, Jen, your turn to take out the trash. Jimmy, you help Mommy load the dishwasher." Jacob finished clearing the table, washed it off, and replaced the yellow and white checkered tablecloth while Renesmee swept the floor. There was time for a one-hour movie before baths and brushing teeth. Bedtime was 8:00 sharp.

Renesmee collapsed beside Jacob on the couch. The tiny white lights on the tree provided scant illumination but plenty of romantic ambiance. "What's on your agenda for the evening?"

He bent and kissed her slowly. After nearly ten years of marriage and four kids, she still thrilled to his touch - and his wolf sense gloried in the reaction of his imprint. He looked at his watch. "I think I'll make out with my wife for maybe ten minutes, then I have some bookkeeping to take care of. Reconcile the accounts, pay some bills. How about you?"

"Laundry to fold - but I think I can spare those ten minutes first." She chuckled and relaxed into his warm embrace. Fifteen minutes later, the windows in the family room were steamy and clothing was in disarray.

Breathless, Jacob whispered, "Bills can wait for tomorrow. Want me to help you fold laundry?"

She gasped as his hot wandering fingers found their prize. "No! Laundry can...wait." Chuckling softly, he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stairs, with a whole precious hour to kill before time to sleep. Tomorrow, the process would start all over again, but Christmas Eve meant a half day for him. The kids were out of school for a couple of weeks, and that made things easier.

Jacob's garage was doing well. He had a solid reputation for excellent work and fair prices, and he had all the work he could handle. Renesmee had honored a promise to her parents and completed her Masters degree in Child Psychology. She worked three nights a week with a group in Forks and volunteered one Saturday a month at a clinic on the rez. If Jacob couldn't be home with the kids, Bella or Esme loved to volunteer. Some day the children would realize that not all grandmothers were young and beautiful, and that not all giant wolves wanted to be climbed on. Their little world was unique, and they were happy in it.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hey, Leah - it's your favorite vampire. Well, half vampire. Okay, not that funny. I'm calling to see if I can pick up Amber after school. The kids want to show off their Christmas present, the swing set Jake and Embry built. It's_...BEEP!"

" _Me again. I hate your stupid phone. Call me!_ "

" _Hello? Nessie? Yeah, that would be great! Amber's been bugging me, and I'm not feeling that great._ "

" _Wait. Hold on a sec. I was led to believe you wolf people don't get sick. Jake's never been sick. LEAH! Are you…_ "

" _Don't say it! No, I'm not pregnant. Your grandfather says I'd be more likely to be hit by lightning. Twice._ "

" _Look, you know how I worship my grandfather - but he's been wrong before, Lee."_ Carlisle considered Amber a miracle baby, but he didn't hold out much hope for a sibling. " _You can get Embry to pick her up after dinner if that's okay. And seriously, feel better."_

Embry tapped on the door at 6:30 and let himself in. In LaPush, all the pack members were considered family. "Damn, Nessie! It smells good in here! I don't suppose you have any leftovers."

Renesmee kissed his cheek and opened the oven with a flourish. "I heard the little woman wasn't feeling well, and I wouldn't want you to be malnourished." A huge plate of food was covered with foil, and she set it on the table.

"Jake! Embry's here!"

Jacob walked into the kitchen with Clarence in his arms. He handed baby and bottle to his wife and pulled two beers from the fridge while Embry uncovered his dinner. "Nessie, if you're ever looking for part-time work you can come cook for Leah and me." He grinned. "And who's this big fella?" He grinned at Clarence, who smiled back showing off some brand new teeth. He was a happy, friendly baby and he was growing like the proverbial weed.

With her free hand, Nessie reached into the freezer and set a quart container on the counter. "Chicken soup for Leah. I'll go gather up Amber's things. She did her homework with Jenny." She disappeared through the doorway.

Jacob took a seat across the table, frowning slightly. "What's up with Leah?" He took a sip of his beer and waited while Embry wolfed down a slab of meatloaf.

Embry shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Jake. One thing I do know - she's mean as a rattlesnake when she doesn't feel well." He laughed. "But if anybody can tame her, it's me."

Jacob touched his beer bottle to Embry's in a salute. "Better you than me, my friend. I've seen her in action! Seriously, though, I hope she's okay."

Embry sobered. "I threatened to call Carlisle if she's not better in a couple of days. I'm sure she'll come around." But he looked worried. "Hey, Princess!" He pushed back from the table and Amber ran to hug him.

"Hi, Daddy! Did you see the swing set? And did you know the kids here just get ONE Christmas present?"

Embry laughed, hiking her up on his knee. "Actually, I have seen it. I even helped Uncle Jake build it. As for Christmas presents, every family has its own traditions. There's no right or wrong way to celebrate. Say thank you to Aunt Ness." He looked at Renesmee, who handed Amber her backpack. "Thanks for dinner, Ness. It was great!" He took Amber's hand and grabbed the soup on the way out.

Jacob rinsed Embry's plate and the two bottles. "I'll catch the end of the movie, Which one is it?"

"Moana. Again." Jacob groaned but headed in to the family room and scooped Mei up from the floor before settling into his recliner with her on his lap.

When the movie was over, Jacob stood. He kissed Mei on the cheek and set her on the floor. "Twins, you're with me. Mei, go with Mommy and Clarence. It's bath time!"

Jenny looked up at her father. "Daddy, I don't wanna take a bath with Jimmy. Boys are disgusting!"

Jacob steered them toward the upstairs bathroom. "Fair enough." It had to happen sooner or later. "Jen, you get the shower tonight and Jimmy gets the tub."

Jimmy whined, "Why does _she_ get the shower? I want the shower!"

Their PJ's were laid out on top of the hamper, pink and blue flannel. "Because she's three minutes younger, and you always get to be first because you're older! Next time it's your turn."

"That doesn't make any sense," Jimmy grumped, but he knew it was a waste of breath. A kid might stand a chance arguing with Mommy, but Daddy didn't negotiate.

Saturday morning was so peaceful the family slept in. A little before eight, Jenny tapped her mother on a bare shoulder. "Mommy! Clarence is talking in his crib."

Ness stretched and pulled the sheet up as she rolled onto her back. Jacob was stirring beside her. "He's okay then, Honey. I'll get him in a minute."

Jenny used her thumb and forefinger to pinch her nose closed. "But he stinks, Mom!"

"I'll get him," Jacob said, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Thanks, Honey."

Jenny scurried off, and Ness watched Jacob stand and stretch. "Thanks, Jake. I'll get breakfast started. The twins have a checkup at 10. Carlisle is at his home office today. Can you take them?"

"Sure, I can do that." He groaned. "I hope they're not getting shots."

"Nope. Not today. And don't let him give them candy!"

He laughed. "As if I could stop him," he said. He headed next door to the nursery, and Nessie belted her robe around her as she started barefoot down the stairs. "Blueberry pancakes in 15 minutes!" she announced to the house in general. "Get those teeth brushed!"

Mei was standing on her step stool in the downstairs bathroom, stretching to reach the toothpaste. Nessie kissed the top of her head, put toothpaste on her brush, and set the timer. "Keep on brushing till all the sand is gone, Honey. Then it's time for breakfast."

Breakfast was done and cleared up by 9:30 and Jacob directed the twins. "Get your coats on, guys. We're going to see Grandpa Carlisle."

"Visit or checkup?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"Checkup, but no shots," her father reassured her. "I'm sure Grandma knows you're coming, so let's get a move on."

Jenny looked at Jimmy. "I'll bet she made us molasses cookies!" She rubbed her stomach. They tumbled out the back door and into the back seat of Jacob's car.

"Well, that was easy!"

Carlisle met them at the door dressed in gray slacks and a soft blue sweater. No white coat. He looked confused. "Wait a minute - Jacob, I thought you were bringing Jimmy and Jenny, your babies. Where did you get these big kids - and what did you do with my grandchildren?"

"It's us, Grandpa!" the twins chorused in unison, laughing.

"We're growing up," added Jimmy as they got their welcome hugs from Esme.

Jenny looked up at her 26-year old great grandmother. Some day they would appreciate the irony of that statement. "Did you make cookies, Grandma?"

"Jenny!" Jacob shot her a look.

"It's okay, Honey. They're still in the oven, actually. Why don't you come and help me while Jimmy gets his checkup?"

Jimmy, Jacob, and Carlisle started up the stairs to the office and met Leah on her way down. She was buttoning a flannel shirt over a t-shirt and looked surprised to see them.

"Hey, Leah. Everything okay?" Jacob didn't want to pry, but he had to say something. Leah was the _last_ person he expected to see in the Cullen house. Then he remembered Embry's words.

Jimmy stared open-mouthed when Leah placed her hands on either side of Jacob's face and said "Okay? I'll say I'm okay! I'm going to have a baby!" And with that, she kissed him - right on the lips! Everyone was laughing. Even Uncle Embry, who was suddenly hugging Aunt Leah.

Jenny came out of the kitchen. "What's going on, Jimmy?"

"Aunt Leah just kissed Daddy - right on the lips! And Uncle Embry saw them!" He shook his head. "Grownups sure are weird."

Carlisle pronounced both twins perfectly healthy and remarkably good-looking and intelligent, then handed each of them a miniature candy cane. Jacob groaned. "Don't let Mommy see them. You can eat them while I talk to Grandpa. Here, give me the wrappers."

Esme put the rest of the cookies in two zipper bags and told the children to be sure and share with Mei. She hugged them both, and they were on their way.

"Mommy! Mommy! Grandpa gave us candy and Grandma made us cookies!" Jennie yelled as they crashed through the kitchen door.

"And Aunt Leah kissed Daddy - RIGHT ON THE LIPS!" Jimmy added, not to be outdone.

They whirled through the kitchen and into the laundry room to hang up their coats.

"Remind me never to trust them with a real secret," Jacob said with a grin. "Leah was leaving as we got there. She was kind of excited because she's pregnant."

"Awww, that's great! But I'll bet I can kiss you better." Renesmee wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping seductively along his lower lip.

"You win," he whispered in his deep, sexy voice. "And you can kiss me any old time you want."


	3. Chapter 3

Spring break finally arrived. Even though preschool on the rez was a half day, it was disruptive. Renesmee and Leah took turns by the week picking the children up. Today it was Leah's turn, and she pulled into the Blacks' driveway. "Okay, everybody out! We're having a short visit." The children knew that was code for 'I have to use their bathroom,' but Amber and Jimmy headed for the backyard. .

"Aunt Leah?" Jenny lingered by the car. "Where's your new baby? Daddy said you were going to get a baby."

Leah patted her baby bump. "The baby is in here, Jen. Do you want to touch?"

Jenny's eyes widened and she backed away. "No. It's okay." She turned and ran to catch up with the others, and Leah eased herself out of the car. She _really_ had to pee.

"Stay and have a cup of herbal tea, Leah The kids are having fun, and my little ones are napping." Renesmee put the kettle on.

"Sure. Thanks." Leah eased herself into a chair. "We're starting to relax a little, now that the baby is moving around. It's hard to know when she's due though. Amber was fully mature at 24 weeks. Bless our wolfy genes!"

After pouring hot water in Leah's teacup, Renesmee refilled her coffee mug. "I have to admit I'm a little jealous," she said as she took a seat opposite Leah. "It must be amazing to feel that little one moving around inside you."

"I'm sorry, Ness. I didn't mean to gloat…"

"Of course you didn't! I know you better than that." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I couldn't love my children any more if I'd given birth to them." She frowned. "Wait a minute - did you say SHE?"

"Yep. Had my ultrasound today, and Carlisle says it's definitely a girl. She can wear Amber's hand-me-downs. We honestly didn't care either way - just so she's healthy. We'd almost given up. We started having sex just for fun."

"Nothing wrong with that!" Renesmee smiled.

"Nessie." Leah cleared her throat. "There's something I've been wanting to discuss with you."

"Sounds serious," Renesmee said, setting her mug on the table.

"It is," Leah acknowledged, playing with her tea bag. She was studiously not looking at her friend. "It's just...Embry did one of those kits. You know, a DNA test." The clock ticked loudly in the silence.

"Oh. And?" Renesmee knew Embry had never known who his father was, though it had to be a member of the Quileute hierarchy since he had phased into a wolf as a teenager. Leah had teased him unmercifully once upon a time, but the subject had been dropped for years now. The contenders were pretty much narrowed down to Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV, or Joshua Uley, since they all had sons who had phased. Of course, the possibility existed that Embry was an only child, or an only son.

"He's waiting for the results," Leah said. "It could be a waste of time, since his father may not be in the database."

Renesmee placed her cool hand on Leah's and spoke softly, though there was no one else in the room. "If it's Billy, it would kill Jake," she said gently. "And as tribal chiefs, they're both in the database."

"That's why I thought you should know, Ness. I'll tell you as soon as I hear anything. In any case, Embry knows he likely has a brother who's been a lifelong friend. I won't ask you not to tell Jake. It's up to you."

"I see no need to worry him at this point, Leah, but thanks for understanding. We never keep secrets from one another, but in this case I just don't want to cause him pain. We'll wait and see."

"I guess it would be nice to know, once and for all. I can't imagine being in Embry's shoes." Leah gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "I guess we should get going. Dinner's not going to cook itself."

Renesmee looked up. "Why don't you stay? We're barbecuing, and you know we always have plenty. I just have to make potato salad and deviled eggs."

Leah brightened. "Deal! And I can help. My deviled eggs are legendary." She grinned and waddled over to the sink to rinse her cup and wash her hands. "I'll just text Embry to come here after work."

Jacob came home on time and showered while the children played, then went outside to start the oversized grill. Renesmee brought out a huge platter of burgers and hot dogs. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "We made potato salad and deviled eggs - Leah's specialty. Let me know when you want them."

"Jenny! Jimmy! I need you for a few minutes." The twins trudged dutifully into the house, followed by Amber. "Are you volunteering to help, Amber? You're a guest, you know, so you don't have to."

Amber smiled. "I'll help too. What can I do?"

Renesmee handed each of the children a bundle to take outside to the picnic table - rolls, napkins, condiments, paper plates, plastic flatware, and a tablecloth. They arranged the cloth quickly, depositing the rest of the picnic things on the table and running back to the swings.

Leah looked at Renesmee. "Is Jenny okay? She's not wearing her usual smile, and she won't look at me."

Ness shook her head. "I don't know. She does seem a little 'off.'" I'll make it a point to have a talk with her later. Probably kid stuff." She picked up the heavy bowl of potato salad and a couple of serving spoons. "I'll come back for the eggs."

"Good grief, Ness! I'm pregnant, not sick!" Leah hefted the plastic containers and followed her outside.

The twins normally had good appetites, but Nessie noticed that Jenny picked at her food. She stole an occasional glance at Leah, and she just wasn't herself. Mei sat in her booster seat and speared hot dog slices with her chopsticks.

When their guests had left, Jacob herded the children into the living room for a game of Chutes and Ladders, He lay on the floor and helped Mei move her pieces while Ness and Jenny finished loading the dishwasher. Sitting on a kitchen chair, Ness drew Jenny onto her lap. "Is something bothering you, Honey? Maybe I can help."

Jenny's eyes brimmed with tears. She shook her head. "It's too awful, Mommy."

Nessie held her close. "There's nothing you can't share with me, Jenny. Nothing's too awful, nothing's too silly, nothing's too sad. I'll bet I can help if you tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just…" her little body was wracked with a sob. "It's Aunt Leah's baby!" Fat tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped at them with chubby hands and whispered, "She ate her baby! She told me the baby is in her tummy!"

Renesmee hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh my dear sweet baby!" she cooed. "Aunt Leah's baby is just fine! That's where babies grow, Sweetheart!"

Jenny looked up at her. "But Clarence didn't grow in your tummy, Mommy. You got him on Grandpa's airplane. Did I grow in your tummy?"

Choosing her words carefully, Renesmee sighed. "You know you and Jimmy have another Mommy in heaven, right?"" The child nodded. Everybody knew that. It was one of their family stories. "Well, you both grew in her tummy. Then, when she went to heaven, Daddy and I adopted you - and now I'm your mommy." How she wished Jake were here to help with this. It was so hard, deciding how much truth a four-year-old could handle. Now, if only she wouldn't ask…

"But how did the baby get in her tummy?" There it was. Terrific.

"It takes a bit of magic, Honey. Ladies have tiny eggs in their stomach. And when you're married, the daddy puts a seed in and sometimes they grow into a baby. Does that make sense?"

Jenny was shaking her head. "That's silly, Mommy." Nessie handed her a tissue, and she wiped her nose and dried her tears. At least she was calmer. Personally, Renesmee thought the possibility that Leah had eaten her baby was even sillier but she kept that to herself.

"You don't have to get it, Sweetheart. You can learn all about it when you're older. For right now, you just need to know that Aunt Leah's baby is fine and happy, growing safely inside her tummy. And I know a secret. Want to hear it?"

Jenny nodded eagerly.

"Aunt Leah's baby is a girl! Amber is going to have a baby sister!"

Jenny's face lit up. "Like my Mei?" She clapped her hands. "Does Amber know?"

Nessie smiled. "Yes. She just found out today, so it's not really a secret. Do you want to go play Chutes and Ladders?"

"Okay." She hopped down. "Are you coming too?"

Renesmee marveled at her daughter's adaptability. "I have a few things to do first. You go ahead." She heard Jacob react when Jenny walked into the family room.

"Let's start a new game so Jen can play!"

"How do I love thee, Jacob Black?" she thought. "Let me count the ways."

She told Jacob about the strange conversation while they folded laundry after the kids were in bed. "Nessie, where ON EARTH would she get such an idea?"

Rolling a pair of socks, she tossed them on Jimmy's pile, between them on the couch. "Think about it, Jake. Look at it from her point of view. None of our babies arrived in the traditional way. It's possible Jenny has never even seen a pregnant woman. And it's not something we felt we had to discuss with them at four years old."

He groaned. "I'll do some research, Ness. See what else we might have been missing. This parenting thing isn't as easy as it looks." He grinned at her ruefully. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Maybe, but I never get tired of hearing it." She leaned over the stack of little boy clothes and kissed him. "I'm glad we have each other. This job is not for wimps."

 _A/N: Leah's secret ingredient in her deviled eggs is a bit of horseradish._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jake." Embry could see Jacob's feet sticking out under the station wagon. "Sorry I'm late. Something came up at home."

The dolly rolled out and Jake, still flat on his back, looked up at his friend. "Is Leah okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. It's something else. I'll talk to you about it when we have a few minutes, okay?"

The boss disappeared under the car again. "Sure, Embry. If you're sure it can wait. There's an oil change in the other bay."

They didn't find those few minutes until lunchtime. Both mechanics washed their hands and took their lunch boxes to the picnic table behind the garage. Unscrewing the top of his thermos, Jake looked at Embry. "So what's up?" He poured a cup of steaming coffee and took a big gulp, then picked up a sandwich.

Embry sat with his hands in his lap, his unopened lunch box on the table. "This isn't easy, Jake. Bear with me."

Jacob laid his half-eaten sandwich on the plastic bag and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Come on, Embry. Spit it out. There's nothing we can't talk about. Or is there?"

Embry nodded. "Just one subject has always been taboo, and you know what it is."

Nodding, Jacob said, "Your father. Did you find out something?" he asked warily.

Embry stared at his hands. "I did one of those DNA tests, Jake. I just had to know."

He was starting to make Jacob nervous. "I guess I get that. But those things aren't a hundred percent accurate, are they?"

"Yeah, they are." He looked up, his eyes wary. "It says you're my half brother, Jake."

"NOooooow!" It started as a word and ended as a howl. Jacob upended the wooden table, dumping food, napkins, thermoses, and lunch boxes into the grass. Embry's bench tipped backwards, and he landed on his back behind the overturned table. He recognized the tearing and popping sounds as the enormous russet wolf materialized behind it. Furious golden eyes glared at him before the wolf turned and ran for the woods.

Embry automatically scanned the area; there was no one around. He sighed deeply and located his phone among the rubble. With trembling hands, he punched in Leah's number. It was answered on the first ring.

"How'd it go, Em?"

"Not well, Honey." His voice was shaky.

"He phased?"

"Yeah. I know it was a shock. What have I done, Lee?"

"Oh, NO you don't! You don't take the blame for this, Embry Call! None of it is your fault. None. I'm sure he just needs some time. He'll come around."

"You didn't see him," he said miserably.

"Look, Embry - you can lock up the shop. Put a message on the answering machine - an emergency or something. I've gotta call Nessie."

"Okay, Lee. I have a couple of things I need to finish up here before I head for home." He quickly changed the answering machine message, indicating they would be closed for an emergency and hoped to reopen tomorrow. Then he walked into the woods where Jacob had disappeared and stripped down, phasing into his wolf form.

" _Jake? Talk to me, man."_

No answer, though his mind's eye could see the landscape flying by the other wolf. He recognized the terrain and headed in Jacob's direction.

" _Leave me alone, Embry."_

" _That's not ever going to happen. You're my brother, Jake. That's the bright spot in this whole mess."_

Silence. The dark grey wolf ran on, slowly gaining on his brother.

It took Leah longer than she expected to make the call. "Ness? It's Leah. We have a problem."

"You okay, Lee? Is it the baby?"

"Actually, it's our husbands. Embry got his test results, and apparently Billy Black is his biological father."

Renesmee propped the phone against her shoulder and handed Mei her apple slices. She walked into the laundry room and whispered, "Shit! And he told Jake?"

"Yeah. Jake exploded. Literally and figuratively. Embry wasn't hurt, but Jake shredded his clothes and took off. Embry should be on his way home by now. I'm sorry, Ness. I feel terrible about this."

"So do I, Leah, but it's nobody's fault. Well, nobody but Billy. Embry's only a few months younger than Jake. They're like twins with different mothers." She groaned.

"The worst part is, Sarah was pregnant with Jake when Tiffany conceived Embry. Please tell me this will all work out and they'll be happy one day to be brothers."

"Not today, I'm afraid. Want me to pick up the kids? Or hey - what if I phase and try to track Jake down - at least talk to him. If you can do the pickup today." She heard a dark chuckle from the other phone.

"Yeah, that'd be great - except for the fact that my water just broke before I called you. Carlisle is on his way here. Will you keep Amber until you hear from us?"l

Renesmee gasped. "Of course! Tell Embry to keep me posted, okay? Hang in there, wolf girl. You've got this. You've done it before."

"Thanks, Ness. Gotta go. I don't think Carlisle wasted time driving - he's here already."

The russet wolf stopped, wheeled around, and snarled with menace. " _Do you really want to fight me, Embry? You know that can't end well. I'm still the alpha wolf - beat you by three months."_

" _Dammit, Jake, you know I don't want to fight. You just need to calm down! There's a wife and four kids waiting for you at home. It's bad news. I know it is. But we have to move past it, buddy. You'll have to talk to your dad - give him a chance to explain."_

The larger wolf's lip curled, exposing murderous canine teeth. " _You mean OUR father, don't you?"_ Without another word, he sprang. Powerful jaws clamped onto Embry's neck, narrowly missing his jugular. Blood matted his grey fur. Bracing his feet, the smaller wolf shook him off, but he pounced again, his massive head butting against Embry's rib cage. The snap of rib bones echoed in the crisp clean air.

" _Stop it, Jacob! What the hell did I do to you? I had no choice in any of this. Would you stop and think for a minute?"_ He stopped suddenly and coughed up a stream of bright red blood. " _You punctured a lung, Jake. If you're really trying to kill me, you just might succeed."_ Whining softly, he fell on his side on the mossy forest floor.

Jacob stood still, panting loudly, Embry's blood dripping from ferocious fangs. Slowly, his eyes focused. "Shit," he said as his human form rippled into existence. There was no time for apologies. He knelt next to Embry and ran his fingers through the fur, feeling his way along the rib cage.

A sharp involuntary bark and his sensitive fingertips told him when he located the spot. He found two fractures. "Stay as still as you can. I have to line up the bones, and then you have to lie still while they knit - and hopefully the lung repairs itself."

The pain was incredible. The wolf's eyes widened, then closed as he lost consciousness and phased back to his human form. Jacob panicked and slapped his face. "Embry!"

His eyes rolled open, then glazed over with pain. "I'm sorry, man," Jacob whispered. "I lost my mind."

Embry nodded weakly. "It's easing up." He wheezed and tried to sit up. "I feel like I'm drowning, Jake. Help me sit up." In the sudden silence, they could hear Embry's phone buzzing. His shorts were banded to his leg, and the phone was in his pocket, miraculously intact and ringing after the altercation.

Jacob snatched the phone and handed it to Embry. The bright screen indicated the incoming call was from Leah. His voice was getting stronger. "Lee?"

It was Carlisle's voice, not Leah's. "Wherever you are, Embry, you need to get home! Leah's in labor and this baby is coming fast." Without waiting for an answer, the doctor disconnected. Embry tried to struggle to his feet.

"You gotta give it a little time, Embry," Jacob said miserably. "I know you need to go, but you can't risk re-breaking a rib."

"My. Wife. Needs. Me. You can either help me or get out of my way!" Grabbing Jacob's shoulder, Embry lurched to his feet. He looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're in Forks - not far from the Cullen house. Will you PLEASE stay here while I go over there and borrow a car? That's the fastest way I can see to get you home." Embry nodded and tossed Jacob his shorts.

"Get me something to wear."

The fifteen minute wait seemed like hours. Jacob came crashing through the underbrush. "The car is just over that rise. Come on, I'll help you." Embry moved slowly but steadily, and in ten minutes he was ensconced in the front seat of Edward's Volvo and wearing a pair of Emmett's gym shorts..

"Edward saw my face and just tossed me the keys," Jacob explained. My mind is usually out of his reach." There was no more conversation as they sped along the road to Embry's house. The car had barely come to a stop when he threw open the door and flew up the steps.

Jacob stopped at the open door, listening to the silence within. Embry whispered, "I'm here, Leah. Take my hand." She uttered a blood-curdling scream, quickly followed by the sound of a newborn baby's angry cry.

Carlisle's voice was jolly. "Sounds like she's got some good lungs."

Jacob bowed his head, then sprinted back to the car to go home and share the news with Renesmee. This was no time to intrude on their happiness. The rest could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Susan Leah Call (destined to be called Susie to avoid confusion with her grandmother) was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, and a mop of black hair. Her older sister, Amber Leigh, was enchanted.

Embry leaned over the bed and kissed his daughter's cheek. "She's beautiful, Lee. I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier."

Leah kissed her husband's hand, which was resting on the baby's head. "I understand, Babe. But thankfully there were no complications. Carlisle always worries that I'll phase - and he admits he doesn't have any idea how he could cope with that. But she's perfect." She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Embry sounded incredulous.

Leah sighed. "Come on, Em! You had two broken ribs this morning. Are you hobbling around? I had a baby, not open heart surgery!" She walked over to him and perched on his lap, kissing him hungrily.

"Leah!"

Laughing, she kissed his cheek and stood. "I'm teasing you, Honey. I'll give you a couple of days to heal."

"You're amazing, my wolf girl. And now we have two beautiful daughters. I can't wait for Amber to meet Susie. Can you imagine how thrilled she'll be? And she's old enough to be a real help to you." He snaked an arm around her waist. "We're truly blessed, Leah."

Leah laid the sleeping baby in her cradle next to the bed. "And now we have to address the 500 pound gorilla in the room. What are you going to do about Jacob?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know, Lee. I have no desire to speak to Billy. He betrayed his whole family as well as me. I don't care what Jacob does. I did my part, and I'm out of it. I'll be here for Jake if he wants to talk, but I've managed just fine without a relationship with my father. I'll continue to do so."

Speaking softly, Leah said "I understand your grief and disappointment. But your children have one grandfather. It's not going to be that simple. And what about your mother?"

"It is that simple. I'm done. Now let's get you something to eat." He led the way to the kitchen and Leah understood the subject was closed for now.

Embry pulled out a chair from the kitchen table. "I'll make us a light supper. How about eggs?"

Laughing, Leah sat down. "You planning to spoil me?"

"Absolutely." He fished around in the fridge and pulled out a pound of bacon and a dozen eggs.

"Okay, I'll just sit back and enjoy it. Where's my phone? I need to call Renesmee." She sighed theatrically as he handed her the phone. "Wish me luck. But she does have our daughter."

"Leah! How are you? And the baby...tell me everything!" In spite of the comforting words, Leah could detect an undercurrent in her friend's voice.

"We're fine, Ness. Seven pounds, four ounces and 21 inches. But I didn't call to brag about my beautiful daughter." There was a short pause. "Well, okay, I did - but that's not the only reason. We named her Susan Leah and plan to call her Susie. My mom's on her way over to meet her, but she's going to stop at your house to pick up Amber first. Thanks for keeping her, Ness."

"No problem at all. I love having her here. And let's worry about the other stuff when you've had time…"

Leah interrupted her impatiently. "I wish everybody would stop treating me like an invalid!" Another pause. Renesmee didn't know how to respond. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, Ness. I guess I'm a bit on edge. Is Jake home?"

Lowering her voice, Renesmee said "He's out in the garage, Leah. I know he feels terrible about - well, about everything."

"Do you think he's going to talk to Billy?"

"I'm sure he will have to, eventually. But I can't imagine how you can start such a conversation. I'm just giving him some space. And time."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, but thanks. I appreciate the offer, but you have much more important things to deal with."

"He's family to me too, Ness. He's been my pack brother for many years - and it turns out he's my brother-in-law as well. If you think it would help, I can stop by."

"I love you for that, Lee, but let's give him some time. I'll keep you posted, and I promise I'll call if he needs your help. Just take care of that beautiful baby. I'll come see her when you're feeling up to company. Oh, your mom's here. Gotta go."

Leah chuckled. "Come visit any time! With Mom and Charlie and Embry hovering, I should have plenty of spare time!" They disconnected and Renesmee went to answer the door.

"Sue! Hi! And congratulations on your new granddaughter!" Renesmee stepped back to let Sue enter, then gave her a brief hug. She knew Sue was still not entirely comfortable with vampires, though she was polite.

"Thanks, Renesmee. I can't wait to see her! Is Amber ready?"

"Amber! Grandma Sue is here to take you home!" Amber appeared with Jenny in tow, the two little girls holding hands.

By the time all the kids were asleep, Jacob had still not come inside. Renesmee pocketed the portable baby monitor and slipped out the back door. She found him on the back porch, sitting on the top step, and slid in beside him. She took his limp hand in hers, kissed it softly, and held it without speaking.

Jacob's shoulders relaxed and he laid his head on her shoulder. Touching his face, she found his cheeks wet. "I love you, Jacob," she whispered. "Embry is fine, and he understands. The baby is perfect." A smile touched her voice. "Leah too, but she's worried about you."

He snorted softly but still didn't speak. "Come inside, Jake. Let me hold you. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow." They made love silently, and he fell asleep with his head on her stomach, her hand caressing his scalp. Renesmee lay awake for a long time, her red-rimmed eyes blazing in the darkness. The heartache wasn't over yet.

Jacob opened the garage early the next morning. There was a message from Embry. "I'm taking a sick day, boss. I'm fine, just giving you some breathing room. I'll see you on Monday." He erased the message and got to work. It was too quiet. He turned on the radio and waded through the day's appointments as well as a couple of emergency repairs, replaying the events of the previous day in his head.

At six, instead of heading home he drove to Embry's house. The front door stood open, and through the screen he could see Leah giving the baby a bottle. "Come on in, Jake," Leah said softly. Of course she knew he was there.

He stood over his pack sister and smiled down at the baby. "She's beautiful, Leah. She looks like you." The baby grabbed his pinky finger and gripped it tightly. He chuckled softly. "Got a good grip for her age." His smile disappeared. "Embry around?"

"He's in the laundry room. We're washing up some of Amber's baby clothes."

Embry heard every word from the far end of the small house. "In here, Jake."

Jacob gently retrieved his finger and walked down the hall. Embry was moving a load of clothing in various shades of pink from the washer to the dryer. He looked up. "We okay?"

Jacob nodded. "I'm sorry, Em. There's no excuse for what I did."

Embry extended a hand, but Jacob stepped forward for a man-hug. "I get it, Jake. Really." He set the dial and the dryer began to hum. "Come in the kitchen and have a beer."

Embry opened the fridge and withdrew two bottles, handing one to Jacob, who twisted off the cap. "I didn't want to wait till Monday to apologize. Figured I'd take my ass kicking like a man. I deserve it."

Chuckling softly, Embry touched his bottle to Jacob's. "I think we're done with the ass kicking stuff," he said. He took a deep swallow. "Even though that's what I understand brothers do."

"That part's kind of great," Jacob said. "Now that I've had time to think about it. We lost a lot of years, but thankfully we've always been friends. What a waste it would be if we'd never met till now." They each took a seat at the table. "I know I have to talk to Billy, but I have no idea what to say to him."

"I'm really sorry about that part, Jake. I guess I was so excited about the brother part that I didn't think about what it might do to him."

Jacob's eyes hardened. "Whatever happens to him, it was his doing. Not yours, and not mine. I've never had more respect for any man alive, Embry, and it's killing me. I keep trying to dream up an excuse for him, and you know what? There is none. Do you want to go with me when I confront him? You have a right to." He looked across the table into deep brown eyes, so much like his own.

Embry was shaking his head. "I haven't even decided what to do about my mom, Jake. She's coming over tomorrow to see the baby. Talk about secrets! She's kept hers and I've kept mine. She doesn't even know I'm a shifter! Maybe it's time for it all to come out." He drained his bottle. "I had no idea what a can of worms I was opening up."

"Uncle Jake!" The screen door banged and Amber ran at Jacob with her arms open. He swept her up in a bear hug. "Did you see my baby sister?"

"I did, Honey, and she is a beauty! Your mommy says she's glad to have such a good helper too. Are you happy to be a big sister?"

She hugged him back, then wiggled out of his grip. "It's the bestest thing in the world! Bye!" And with that, she rushed out of the room and down the hall to find Leah and Susie.

"I guess he knows they're his grandchildren, Embry. How could a man fail to acknowledge such a thing?" Jacob shook his head and stood. "I'd better get on home. I didn't tell Ness I was stopping, but it couldn't wait. Oh, and I brought your pay." He handed Embry a bank envelope. "It didn't seem fair to dock you for today, so it's all there."

"Thanks, Jake. And thanks for stopping by." The brothers walked together to the front door. In his wheelchair on the other side of the door, his hand raised to knock, was Billy Black.


	6. Chapter 6

For a long moment, they were speechless. Then they noticed a package on Billy's lap, wrapped in pink. "Is somebody going to open the door?" Billy looked from one face to the other, then lowered his eyes. Embry's face drained of color, but Jacob stepped forward and pushed the door open.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Jacob held the door while Embry turned on his heel and escaped to the kitchen.

"Is it a bad time?" Billy's glance fell on Leah, who was frozen in place, the baby in one arm and a full bottle of formula in the other hand. "I brought a gift from the tribal council for our newest member." They knew the council always presented a tiny pair of hand-crafted deerskin moccasins on the birth of a Quileute child.

The silence dragged on, everyone suspended in time. Finally, Leah found her voice. "No, it's fine, Billy. Please come in."

Wheeling his chair closer to Leah, Billy extended his hand. Touching Susie's head lightly he recited a Quileute blessing. "Congratulations, Leah. She's just beautiful. And I understand she's named for your mother." He looked up at Jacob.

"Is something wrong, Jacob?" Instead of answering, Jacob turned abruptly, exited through the front door, and strode to his truck, gunning the motor and spraying gravel in his hurry to get away.

Turning back to Leah, Billy cocked his head. "Leah? What's going on?"

Leah sighed deeply and glanced at Amber. "Honey, would you please get Mommy a glass of water? Daddy will help you."

Amber scooted off, feeling important, and Leah leveled her gaze at Billy. "It's not my story to tell, Billy, but you'll find out sooner or later. Embry did one of those dna tests to finally find out who his father is. The results came in yesterday. I'm sure you'll hear from Jacob sooner rather than later, but I can't speak for my husband."

Billy's hand trembled as he picked up his hat and placed it carefully on his head. "For now, I'd like you to leave," Leah continued. "I don't want my family to be upset on this happy day. I hope you understand."

She set the baby's bottle on an end table and went to hold the door open for him. He left without another word.

Renesmee could tell by Jacob's face that something was wrong. "What happened, Jake? You didn't have another fight, did you?"

He shook his head. "My dad showed up at Embry's, and I just left. I know I have to confront him, but I honestly don't know what to say."

"Then give it some time. After 35 years, there's surely no hurry. Get your thoughts together before you talk to him." As it turned out, that was not an option. That evening, Billy showed up at their door.

"We need to talk, Jacob. Or at least I need to talk." Jacob stepped outside, closing the door behind him. The family was watching a movie, and Renesmee had signaled with a nod that she understood.

Billy sat still in his chair while Jacob paced. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I know I've let everybody down."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "Everybody? Does that include Mom?" He looked down at his father, his hands clenched at his sides. "I love you, Dad. And I've always respected you as a good and honest man. Now suddenly I find I don't know who - or what - you are."

Billy leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "I honestly didn't know for a long time. Not until Embry phased. The man I thought was his father, the man Tiffany lived with when he was born, was Makah. I assumed he was Embry's father, and I figured he would be listed as such on the birth certificate."

"Embry has his birth certificate. There's no father listed. Maybe you should start at the beginning, Billy." The old man winced at the wrongness of the name, but he didn't argue.

"I'll tell you the truth, Jacob, but I realize there is no excuse. Just an explanation. Your mother threw me out." He shrugged. "She was totally justified. I was drinking heavily and she just couldn't take it any more. She was raising two young daughters with no help from me and was pregnant with another child. So I headed to the bar, where I ran into Tiffany."

Jacob had settled onto the edge of the porch, but he popped up and resumed pacing.

"We drank until the bar closed, then stumbled down to the beach. One thing led to another, and I woke up the next morning on the beach with the worst hangover of my life. Tiffany was gone, and I realized later she had gone home to her boyfriend. She was living with a Makah brave and stayed with him for about a year. So I assumed that the baby belonged to him. I had no reason to think that our one time would have resulted in her pregnancy."

"I suspect that's what you WANTED to believe," Jacob snapped.

Billy nodded. "Maybe that was part of it. But I pulled myself together. Old Quil gave me a place to sleep - and a good talking-to - and I got myself cleaned up and sober. He helped me find a job, and eventually your mother took me back. I never told her about Tiffany and me. You have to understand that was for her sake. Getting it off my chest would have been a relief for me, but it would have destroyed her."

Jacob wheeled around and glared at his father. "That's bullshit. Mom would have thrown your ass out, and that's what you couldn't risk! Don't you dare sugar coat it - your actions were purely for self-preservation."

He continued pacing, his mind racing. "So Mom never knew. She died when I was eight, never knowing what kind of man she was married to. But then we started phasing," Jacob prompted. "And you had to know the truth."

Billy's shoulders sagged under the weight of Jacob's accusations. He sighed and continued. "Of course I did. That was solid proof Embry was Quileute." His voice broke, and he took a moment to compose himself and collect his thoughts. "I figured what was the point of destroying my reputation when you were teenagers? Embry was 16. His mother had raised him alone all those years. I stood to lose the respect, not only of my children, but of my tribe. So I kept my silence." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry I hurt you, son. I love you and I respect the man you've become."

"It's not me you wronged," Jacob growled. "You owe your apologies to Embry and Tiffany, and especially to my mother - but it's just too damn late for that!"

Billy released the brake on his wheelchair. "I have done stupid things that I'm ashamed of, but I did love your mother. I hope you believe that. And I love you and your sisters. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I hope so too," Jacob replied softly. "I really do." And he turned and entered his house, leaving his father to find his way in the dark.

The twins looked up when he walked into the family room. "Daddy, is Grandpa here?" Jenny asked.

"No, he had to go home," Jacob said with a forced smile. "Hey, did somebody make popcorn?" He reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful.

"I helped," Mei said proudly.

He took his usual seat next to Renesmee on the couch, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I'll never lie to you, no matter what the cost" he whispered in her ear.

She patted his knee. "I know."

On the other side of town, Embry returned with Leah's water, sensing their family was alone. "You told him?" Leah knew he would have overheard their conversation.

She nodded. "The cat is out of the bag."

Amber's ears perked up. "Cat? Are we getting a kitty, Mommy?" Leah looked at Embry and shrugged.

"That's not an altogether bad idea, Mommy," he said, leaning down and kissing Leah lightly. "What do you think?"

"We'll give it some thought," she promised Amber. "But first we'll have to do some research. It's a big responsibility, and you'll have to help take care of it."

And so it was that the fifth member of the Call family came to live in their little house on the reservation. Amber insisted on naming him Nemo because he was orange and white striped, like the clownfish in her favorite movie. It was a good thing he was Amber's kitty, because he hated wolves with a passion.


	7. Chapter 7

Sue showed up at Leah and Embry's every morning for a week, usually before Embry left for work. Leah stumbled into the kitchen, tousled and unkempt but sporting a big smile on her face. Sue busied herself at the stove while the couple shared a lengthy, passionate kiss. Embry grinned as he grabbed his lunch box from the counter. "Thanks, Sue. Have a beautiful day!" He kissed her cheek and left for work.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood!" Sue said with a chuckle.

"Actually, that makes two of us," Leah replied. "Mom, I love you for helping, but I'm completely back to normal. I feel great, and Susie is a peach. She eats and sleeps. You're spoiling me!"

Sue shook her head and handed Leah a cup of coffee. "Okay, I don't mean to interfere. I'll just have coffee with you and be on my way." She placed a basket of warm blueberry muffins on the table.

"I do appreciate all your help, Mom." She grabbed a muffin and shoved half of it in her mouth. "But I'm afraid Embry's getting used to your good cooking and he might divorce me." She grinned.

They drank their coffee in companionable silence while warm sunshine poured into Leah's bright kitchen. Sue was rinsing their cups when Amber came running into the kitchen in her pajamas and bare feet.

"Grandma!" She threw her arms around Sue's waist and Sue bent to hug her. "Susie's awake, Grandma. She's just looking around, but her eyes are open."

"Tell you what, Sweetheart. How about if we see if she needs a diaper change while Mommy gets her shower in peace?"

Amber clapped her hands and Leah smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mom. That sounds heavenly."

The word "brother" was slowly working itself into Jacob's and Embry's vocabulary. It wasn't a drastic change. Since they'd started the auto repair business, many of their customers had assumed they were brothers. Over lunch at the picnic table, Jacob suddenly stopped chewing. "Did you realize you've not only gained a terrific brother, but you've got twin sisters too?!"

Embry laughed. "Wow! I really hit the jackpot! And yes, that thought had occurred to me. I'm not looking forward to telling them though. It comes with a lot of baggage."

Jacob sobered, examining his sandwich as he spoke. "I haven't said anything to them yet, though I guess it's not an actual secret any more. I did talk to Sue Clearwater. I know she's your mother-in-law, but she's also a tribal elder and one of the smartest women I know."

Nodding, Embry said "I'm glad she knows. Did she have any ancient tribal wisdom to impart?" His tone sounded flippant, but his brown eyes were serious.

"She did," Jacob admitted. He took a big bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly before continuing. "Her words of wisdom came from Harry, and many generations before him. The Great Spirit tells us to forgive, not because the other person deserves it but because we deserve peace." He sighed. "Easier said than done."

"I've given it a lot of thought. Some chiches are actually worth repeating, and I'm done crying over spilt milk. Would I change it if I could? You bet! I'd love to get back all that time I wasted, worrying and being teased about not having a father." He shook his head as if to clear it. "But it's done, and I can make sure my kids get to know their grandfather. Maybe not for his sake, but for theirs. I'm done, Jake. And I think the old man has suffered enough. Let's go see your...I mean _our_ father after work."

Billy was apparently ready for them. He was at the kitchen table reading his newspaper, and he folded it carefully and put it away. Nodding to his sons, he spoke first. "I have apologized to you, Jacob, and I owe you the same." He was looking at Embry. I've made some bad decisions in my life, but I never meant to hurt you, Embry. I am truly sorry that I did. If you can find it in your hearts to forgive a foolish old man, I promise to try to win back your trust."

Embry extended a hand. "Not one of us is perfect, Billy. I accept your apology." His grip on Billy's hand was young and strong, and Jacob placed his hand over both of theirs.

"A new start," Jacob said.

The twins didn't accept their father's deception so easily. Rachel was furious, and for once Paul was the voice of reason. "Babe," he said, "no matter how hard you try you can't change the past. You can be pissed at your dad - I am too - but don't deprive our kids of their grandfather. You've always forgiven me, and I've pulled some pretty crazy shit."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You do realize if you ever cheat on me I will amputate the offending appendage." She covered his mouth with her hand to prevent his reply. "And I know very well that it would grow back - which will allow me the pleasure of removing it again."

Paul laughed. "That's my girl," he said with a smirk. Since he had imprinted on Rachel, he'd never even been tempted. Thank God.

Embry got a handwritten note from Rebecca in Hawaii. "I always wanted a baby brother! Welcome to the family." She signed it with love.

Life settled back into its usual rhythm. By the time Susie was three months old she was eating cereal and laughing at her big sister. They seemed to have a special bond already. On this particular afternoon, Leah was pacing nervously. Susie was napping and Renesmee was scheduled to pick the kids up from school.

"Hey, Ness, thanks." Renesmee had walked to the school with the little ones in her old twin stroller. When they stopped at Leah's, Mei and the older kids were turned loose in the fenced-in yard. Clarence was napping in the stroller, and Renesmee absently rocked it with her hand as she sat on the steps with Leah.

"You feeling okay, Lee?" Her skin was pale and she looked like she'd lost a few pounds. Renesmee was shocked when Leah burst into tears.

"I'm pregnant again, Ness!" she sobbed. "Embry's gonna KILL me!"

Renesmee wrapped her arms around her friend. "Are you sure, Lee? I mean - how could you know already? It could only be - what? A month or two?"

Leah was shaking her head. "I'm three months along," she wailed.

Her sister-in-law shook her head. "But you can't be, Lee! You just gave birth three months ago! Didn't Carlisle make you wait to have sex - sorry, I don't mean to get personal." She blushed slightly. "I've never had a baby, but that's what I've heard."

Leah sniffed and pulled a tissue out of her pocket to wipe her nose. "You live with a shifter, Ness. You know how quickly we heal! I was fine in a matter of hours. We waited - ummmm - three days," she whispered. "And I must have gotten pregnant right away. Oh God, he's going to be so upset!"

Renesmee took Leah's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, Leah. You know Embry. He'll be concerned for you, but he'll be thrilled about the baby. He wouldn't care if you had ten babies!" Leah smiled in spite of herself.

"Tell you what. If he's mad, you can give this one to me." They both laughed at the absurdity of the notion.

"You're right, Ness. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'll tell you who's going to have a lot of fun with this, Leah. Embry's going to catch a lot of teasing from his brother. But it's all in fun. You mark my words. He'll be thrilled."

Embry actually thought Leah was joking - until she burst into tears. He gasped and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my god - you're serious? Oh, Honey, that's great news! I mean - we'll handle it. Babies are always a blessing, Lee. We waited so long for Susie!" He pulled her onto his lap.

.

Jacob was a bit more practical. "Jeez, bro, you just can't keep it in your pants, can you?" His wide grin softened the reaction. Jacob laughed and high-fived his brother. "You trying to catch up with us?"

Jacob and Renesmee were planning a rare date night. They were going to see a movie with Embry and Leah, stopping for coffee on the way home. Bella tapped on the door and let herself in. Mei was concentrating on a puzzle on the coffee table. "Grandma!" She scooped Mei up in her arms, and Jenny and Jimmy came running from the playroom. Clarence flashed a toothy grin from his playpen.

Renesmee breezed in from the kitchen, looking like a fashion model in a royal blue skirt and a white cashmere sweater. Tiny sapphires twinkled on her earlobes, and her mahogany hair was swept up in a ponytail. "That's quite a welcoming committee you have there," she said with a grin.

Jacob was checking his watch. His jeans were neatly pressed and a pale yellow polo shirt pulled across his broad shoulders and accented his russet skin. "Come on, Ness, we'll be late picking them up. There's a bottle for Clarence in the fridge, Bella, and a snack for the kids. They've all had supper and baths. You have our numbers." He had never been able to call Bella Mom, though he took great pleasure in calling Edward Dad - if only to hear him grind his perfect teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah and Embry were not ready anyway. Leah was explaining a long list of instructions to her mother when Jacob tapped on the door. Sue kissed her daughter's pale cheek. "Just go, Leah! I have actually seen a baby before! I hope you can relax and enjoy your evening, and don't worry about us. We'll be fine!"

Embry held the car door, and Leah collapsed into the back seat. "You know, this could be fun," she said as Embry climbed in the other side. "Let me know if I start talking baby talk."

Jacob grinned over the back seat. "We probably wouldn't even notice. You feeling any better, Leah?"

"Now I am," Leah replied. "Is there some reason we don't do this more often?"

"Six little reasons I can think of," Renesmee said with a smile. "But it is kind of fun to double date with Jake's brother. I'm still getting used to saying that."

"Me too," Embry agreed. "Now all I have to do is figure out how to explain all this to my mom." He sighed as they pulled into the theater's parking lot. "I feel like maybe I should come clean about my shifting now," he said. "I know you guys always wanted me to, but it was important to protect pack secrets. Speaking of which, who's patrolling for you tonight, Jake?"

"Seth switched with me. He would have been home alone anyway, because Brett is on the night shift at the hospital. Oh, and he says they were approved for adoption! They're just waiting for a baby."

Leah smiled. "I know they'll be great parents." All four exited the car and walked toward the theater. "Seth was staying with us when Amber was born. He's a natural. And being married to a pediatrician is a bonus!"

Jacob and Embry joined the ticket line, while the ladies waited inside. Leah turned to Renesmee. "I have to say, Billy was cool about the wedding. Seth wasn't sure what kind of reception he'd get, but it turned out to be a non-issue. And the ceremony was perfect. They're both good looking guys, but blue-eyed blondes are rare on the rez. Have you seen their wedding album?"

Renesmee nodded. "Yeah, I have. The photographer did a great job. Did Brett have any trouble with the wolf thing? I would imagine that would be a tough sell for a human," she mused. "Not being completely human myself, it was pretty easy for me to accept. Besides, I've known Jake since the day I was born."

Jacob caught the end of their conversation. "Poor Brett. We invited him to a bonfire, and he got introduced to all the wolves at once. Could have been traumatic, but he took it in stride. He actually considers Seth a superhero!"

They all enjoyed the movie, which was a comedy. Jake bought popcorn but tossed it when he realized the smell was bothering Leah. They stopped at Dunkin Donuts on the way home and snagged a table near the door. A dozen doughnuts disappeared quickly, with the women eating one each. They lingered over coffee, talking and laughing.

"So, what do you think? Any predictions?" Leah patted her stomach.

Embry was the first to speak up. "Amber's sure it's another baby sister." He grinned. "As for me, it really doesn't matter. Just so mama and baby are both healthy." He slipped an arm around Leah, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm thinking it's our boy," Leah mused. "I can't explain it, but it's just different this time. We haven't talked about names yet. I like Embry Jr., but he thinks it sounds too much like Amber. Besides, I'd hate to have him called Little Embry." She winked at her husband, and her glance shifted briefly to somewhere south of his waist. "That name's already taken."

Embry nearly choked on his donut. "Hey now! Let's not get personal!" He laughed along with the others.

When they stopped to drop off Leah and Embry, Renesmee said "Promise me we'll do this again soon!"

Embry tiptoed into the children's room after Sue left. He leaned over the crib and kissed Susie lightly. She was so beautiful, sleeping peacefully on her back and looking so like her mother. When he bent to kiss Amber, he heard a low growl from the foot of her bed. Chuckling softly, he whispered "You don't have to protect her from this big bad wolf, Nemo!"

Leah overheard his comment to the cat and smiled. She had already changed into a pair of Embry's flannel pants and a ratty t-shirt. "I sure could use a back rub, big guy. What are my chances?"

He laughed and threw an arm around her as they walked down the hall to their bedroom. "I think it can be arranged. You okay? I know those seats aren't very comfortable for you."

Leah arranged pillows so she could lie on her stomach, and she sighed as his strong hands moved over her back. "Mmmm hmmmm," she replied, relaxing instantly. "I'm thinking I should rent you out. We could make a fortune!"

"Sorry to dash your hopes, my dear wife, but these hands are for you only."

"Good answer," she moaned.

The older children would all be turning six this year, but Mei's birthday was first on the calendar. She would be four on Valentine's Day, and Renesmee was having a family party at the Cullen house. The family room was festooned with crepe paper and paper lanterns of pink, Mei's favorite color. Grandma Esme was making a big chocolate cake with pink frosting, and Bella had strung tiny pink twinkle lights in the trees outside the big picture windows.

Mei twirled in her pink princess dress, a frothy creation purchased by Aunt Alice. "I love it, Aunt Alice!" Mei hugged her aunt, who was also dressed in pink for the occasion. "Oh, look! Auntie Rose has a pink dress too!"

There was enough food for an army, including red dyed eggs for happiness and dumplings for good fortune in honor of Mei's Chinese heritage. Of course, they were served along with the usual fare of chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese.

The doorbell rang, and Jenny hurried to open the door. "Grandpa!" she greeted Billy Black. "Look, Mei, Grandpa Billy's here!"

Jacob went to greet his father, and Jasper helped him get the wheelchair upstairs. Jacob noticed Jimmy and Amber were deep in conversation. "Dad?" Jimmy asked as they approached. "Amber says Grandpa Billy is her grandpa too. Is he?"

Jacob smiled at the children. "That's right. You and Amber are cousins because you have the same grandpa."

Jimmy shrugged. "Oh. Okay." He and Amber went to find Jenny.

Jacob smiled at his father as they paused in front of Leah's chair. "Things sure are simple when you're not quite six," he said.

"How are you feeling, Leah?" Billy asked politely.

"Like a hippo," she answered in pure Leah fashion. "But I had my second ultrasound today, and it's a boy!" She smiled widely. "I have to admit that's what I was hoping."

"That's wonderful news," Billy said. He looked down to find Clarence pulling on his pant leg. Holding out his arms, he helped the little boy climb up on his lap.

"Papa," Clarence said in a singsong voice. Billy's black felt hat rested on the arm of his little boy grabbed it and pulled it on his head, covering his face completely. Peeking out under the brim, he chuckled. "Peekaboo!" he laughed and clambered down.

Embry was holding Susie. He looked at Leah and she nodded. Standing, he placed the baby in Billy's arms and Leah snapped a picture with her phone. "You're pretty good at that," Leah said with a smile.

"It's been a while," Billy murmured, but his eyes never left his granddaughter's face.

Uncle Paul came in with Aunt Rachel, his eyes wide. "Does anybody know why there's a PONY in the front yard?" With squeals and laughter, the children scrambled for coats and the party moved outside. Mei got the first pony ride, with Renesmee walking beside her. Jacob had volunteered, but it was soon obvious that his wolfy scent made the pony nervous.

The children had a ball. Grandpa Carlisle had spared no expense to provide the perfect birthday party. But the adults recognized and appreciated the deeper importance of family and friendship.


End file.
